bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Vanderpump
Lisa Vanderpump is a fictional character from the universe of the franchise [http://bikiniwikipedia.webs.com/ Bikini Rangers.] Personal life Lisa Vanderpump was born on September 15, 1960[1] in London, England. Vanderpump resided in London before moving to, the South of France; Monaco. Vanderpump also lived in Cheltenham, England prior to moving to Monaco. After residing in France Vanderpump along with her husband and children moved to Beverly Hills, where they had lived briefly years before. [2] Vanderpump and Husband own a home in Montecito, California.[3] In 1982, she married Ken Todd six weeks after meeting him; she was 21, while he was 37, and at the time owned his first bar. They have two children together, daughter Pandora (born 1986) and adopted son Max (born 1992).[citation needed] Together with her husband, she supports Keep Memory Alive, founded by Larry Ruvo of Nevada. The organization was established to bring awareness to various neurological disorders, including Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, and Parkinson's disease. Vanderpump and her husband financially support the organization in an effort to develop treatments and thereby prevent and eradicate all types of neurological disorders.[4] Professional background Acting Vanderpump was a full-time drama student by the age of nine and starred in numerous television shows and films as a child. She made her film debut in the 1973 dramedy A Touch of Class, playing the daughter of Glenda Jackson.[5] Throughout the 70s, 80s, and 90s, Vanderpump had small roles in various episodic television programs. She appeared on the television series Silk Stalkings and as Margo Curtis on Baywatch Nights.[6][7] Videos She was featured prominently in '80s music videos "Poison Arrow" by the band ABC; and "(What) In The Name of Love", by the duo Naked Eyes.[8] Reality television She debuted on Bravo's The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills on October 14, 2010. In 2013, she was featured in a spin-off of the program, Vanderpump Rules, which focuses on her Beverly Hills restaurant, Sur. In February of that year, Vanderpump was announced as one of the twelve celebrities participating on the sixteenth season of Dancing with the Stars.[9] Her professional partner was ballroom dancer, Gleb Savchenko, who has appeared on a season of the Australian version of Dancing with the Stars.[10] On April 9, 2013, she and Savchenko became the second couple to be eliminated on the fourth week of competition, despite health issues during her training and performance. During training for the fourth week, Vanderpump passed out and was rushed to a hospital by her partner, where she found out that she had an early flu virus. Despite being in poor health, she decided to continue with the dance fifteen minutes prior to appearing on the floor. During her post-dance interview, she stated, "It's not how many times you fall, but how many times you get up." Restaurants Before moving to the US, Vanderpump designed 26 of the London-based bars and restaurants that she co-owned with her husband. They own two new restaurants in California. Villa Blanca is based in Beverly Hills, while Sur, the focus of the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills spin-off, Vanderpump Rules is based in West Hollywood.[11] Writing She is a monthly contributing writer and editor for Beverly Hills Lifestyle magazine.[12] TV & Filmography Published works *Vanderpump, Lisa (2011). Simply Divine: A Guide to Easy, Elegant, and Affordable Entertaining, Running Press, 208 pages.ISBN 978-0762449231 The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Lisa Vanderpump" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers omg! ''To Be Added See Also *Real Lisa Vanderpump on Wikipedia Category:1973 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Omg! Series Category:Allies Category:Transformation period Era